Gunmen in Red
by RiotDragon
Summary: Place your bets for your favorite Gunman. Its everyones four favorites in a deathmatch against each other. Who will win amonst the legends? Only one way to find out! R&R Many Crossovers.


Okay, heres the deal. Its legend vs. legend, each with something in common with each other. If this turns out well, then I will keep writing these. So please, review if you like it so I know someone is reading it. Now, place your bets and hope you picked a winner! Take it away.

Sasami - zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**OoO( 1 )OoO**

Gunmen in Red  
Match: Free For All  
Contestants: Vash the Stampede (Trigun) vs. Vincent Valentine (FF7) vs. Dante (DMC) vs. Alucard (Hellsing)  
Battleground: Corel Desert Prison

OoOoO

Vash stood in the blaring sun, holding his gun level with his opponent. Never taking his eyes off Dante, he smiled and said, "Come on, can't we talk this out?" he asked.

Dante smiled his usual dark smile. "Sorry, but its the rules. Last man standing wins. And I don't plan on losing, even to a legend like you." he said, holding both Ebony and Ivory aimed at Vash's chest. "Besides, what are you afraid of? You are one of the greatest shots with a handgun that anyone has seen?" he asked.

"True, but the fact remains...I don't really like violence." said Vash, who slightly let his guard down to smile at the thought.

This was all Dante needed. He pulled the trigger on both his pistols and automatic fire ripped through the air. Vash dodged left and right and jumped behind a near demolished shack. "If you hate violence, then why did you come here?" Dante asked smirking.

"Because, I thought this was going to be a simple quick draw, not a fight to the death!" shouted Vash in his irritated tone. Vash turned and opened his gun. "Well, no turning back now I guess." he said and spun the revolver as he snapped it shut again.

OoOoO

Vincent and Alucard had faced off until both of their weapons had run dry. To them, it was down to a fist fight. Vincent jumped into the air and slammed both arms into the shoulders of Alucard with enough force to shatter his shoulders. But the demon mearly smiled at him. Alucard thrust a fist forward and plunged his hand through Vincents chest.

Vincent shot a foot into Alucard's face and used this leverage to pull the opponents arm from his chest. He stumbled backwards as blood dripped from his chest onto the sand. "You thought you had a chance at beating me?" asked Alucard. "I am unstoppable."

"Nobody is unstoppable." said Vincent. He placed a hand over the wound to stop the flow of blood. "Just watch, you'll see what happens to those who think they are God." he said, and no sooner had he spoken than the ground started shaking. Alucard looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly, the ground in front of him exploded and a giant worm like creature erupted from the ground to block the path of the gun slingers.

Alucard smiled and stared at the worm. "Is this the best you can do?" he asked. He shot his hand forth and his fingers extended like black vipers. They shot through the sand worms body like they were bullets and weaved their way through-out its entire body, impaling it. With an earsplitting shriek, the worm discentigrated and Alucard drew his weapons back. But when he stared at his opponent, it was no longer the Vincent he had injured. Alucard stood before a beast from hell.

The body of the beast was sleak and black, built like that of a small dragon. The layer of jet black fur was blown back, and its fiery red mane rippled in the desert wind. Its bright red eyes glared at Alucard and it howled a tune of death on the air of the desolate wasteland. The beast slowly approached its opponent.

OoOoO

Vash and Dante had run out at the same time firing at each other. Vash rolled on the sand and aimed for Dante, then pulled the trigger. The single silver bullet flew and nailed Ivory from his hand, then a second bullet flew and tore Ebony away, hurling it into the sandstorm beyond. Vash then aimed at Dante's forehead. "Game over friend." he said, then suppresed the trigger.

Dante smiled. Quickly he reached onto his back and pulled a giant sword clean of its scabbard. The bullet pinged off the sword and Dante ran forward, blocking the rest of the bullets that were fired at him with his sword.

Vash panicked. "What the hell?" he shouted, then he heard a click that almost made him sick. He nervously opened his gun to see an empty revolver. "Oh man, this is just my day." he said. He pulled his arm back and hurled his silver gun at the opponent, only to have it deflected. Then he brought up his left arm and it transformed into a machine gun. Taking aim he fired.

Dante was quick, but even he couldn't block machine gun fire. Quickly he dodged to the side and hid behind a pile of scrap. He looked around for an escape route, but everywhere was open to the machine gun fire. Suddenly, he looked forward and saw the other two. His eyes widened at the sight.

Alucard had transformed into his dark side as well, making the match very challenging. Vincent had attacked him relentlessly with tooth and claw. Again he charged at Alucard and leapt into the air, clawing deeply at the dark matter. He sank his claws into the dark mass and ripped at it with his teeth, hurling the pieces away.

Alucard mearly laughed and reformed himself. Suddenly, he wrapped his dark mass around Vincent and started to constrict the tainted beast. "Do you see now demon, I am impervious to your attacks." he said in a wicked tone. But his cocky tone stopped when he saw Vincent raise his head.

Vincent's mouth glowed a bright orange to white and unbearable heat came from the glow. Fire spilled from his mouth as he lowered his head. Opening his jaws wide, he fired three white hot flares into Alucard like rockets. They exploded, tearing the dark beast to shreds and letting Vincent loose.

Dante was fascinated at the act until machine gun bullets shredded the metal next to him. He backed further behind the scrap pile and heard, "Come out come out wherever you are!" shouted Vash.

Vash was watching the pile, waiting for Dante to make a move. He looked at the top of the junk to see if he was trying to sneak over when he saw something that made him smile slightly. A large reactor part was leaning barely over the far edge of the scrap pile, a mear breeze would knock it over the edge. "Well, thats not safe. We'll have to fix that won't we my little friend?" he asked nobody in particular. Aiming the machine gun up, he fired.

Vincent had seen Dante and turned to chase him. Dante glared at him and said, "Great, another problem." The sudden sound of rapid bullets against metal immediately stole his attention. He looked up and saw a huge energy conduit lean, then come tumbling down the side towards him. Quickly, he looked forward again and saw Vincent charging him at full speed. Then, he saw an opportunity. He ran towards Vincent and jumped slightly into the air. Slamming his foot down on the beasts head, he used the leverage to backflip into the air, over the metal comet.

Vincent shook his head dazedly, but didn't look up in time to stop the metal carnage from slamming into him and causing serious damage. He lay unconcious under the shrapnel.

Dante turned around and looked towards the scrap pile and saw a small piece fall from the top. Quickly, he hid behind the conduit and waited.

Vash came over the top and looked around. "Hmmm...where did he go?" he asked. "I could have swore that he was over here...Woah!" he shouted as he saw Vincent under the conduit. "Whoops, did I do that?" he asked. Sliding down the pile of junk he ran over to the fallen beast.

Suddenly, a blade came flying around the corner and clashed against metal as Vash barely ducked in time. Dante swung wildly and hit Vash's gun arm, making it jam. Vash had grabbed a small metal rod to try and deflect the blows, but he was no swordsman. He was quickly grounded with a blade at his throat. "Sorry, better luck next time." said Dante. Vash's eyes widened as Dante raised his sword. He tossed the rod at Dante, who caught it, and scrambled out of the way.

Dante swung and barely missed Vash, but didn't see what hit him. The energy conduit crushed him under its massive weight. Vash had a hand over his heart as he watched Vincent come out from behind the now crushed reactor part. "Man, did he lift that by himself?" Vincent growled and started to jog towards Vash. Vash looked around frantically for a weapon, when he spotted his hand gun. He quickly grabbed it and started running in the opposite direction. Vincent fired more beast flares at Vash, making the ground around the gunman explode. "Yaaah! Hot hot hot!" yelled Vash as he put the fire on his coat out. Suddenly, he spun around and aimed the silver handgun at Vincent.

Vincent ran like the wind for his last opponent, but was unaware of what Vash's handgun was capable of. The top of his gun clicked, then flew off like an ejector seat in a James Bond movie. The angel core started to spin rapidly and the power harnessed Vash's arm, transforming it into the legendary Angel Arm. Vincent jumped into the air and soared towards Vash like a dark dragon, but he didn't make it far. Vash activated the Angel Arm and it fired a blinding beam of energy, discentigrating the beast five feet above him.

Vash sat stunned as his Angel Arm smoked. "Yahahahahaa, d-did I win?" he asked. Suddenly, a cactuar with a red headband ran up to Vash and kicked him. "Yooooow!" yelled Vash as he danced around sporting a needle in his shin.

_Winner: Vash the Stampede (The real winner, the cactuar.)_

OoOoO

Okay, how did I do with this one? And please people, don't flame me because your fav didn't win. I gave everyone a fair chance, and Vash came out on top, so there. Maybe in the future, I will have votes on who will win, but not right now. Anyway, I'm out for now.

Sasami - zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I pay her too much...


End file.
